Do seu eterno admirador
by srtasBlack-Malfoy
Summary: E se James tivesse escrito uma carta para Lily antes de morrer? ONESHOT


**De seu eterno admirador**

_Lils, meu lírio_  
><em>Se você esta lendo isso que dizer que eu morri antes de você. Só de te imaginar sozinha com o nosso pequeno Harry eu me sinto mal. Bom pelo menos eu espero ter morrido para salvar os dois. Mas eu escrevi isso para te lembrar de que eu sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar, mesmo depois de morto. Eu me apaixonei por você no momento em que você entrou na minha cabine no primeiro ano, me encantei com o modo que você, eu lembro de das palavras que você falo antes se sair "Vamos Severus, não vamos ficar com esses dois. Hunft.". Aaah minha pequena eu me encantei contigo nesse te achei tão linda, tão inteligente, o seu sorriso era tão lindo, você era a garota dos meus sonhos, não queria mais ninguém além de você. E desse momento em diante eu comecei a te encher o saco para você sair comigo, fazia de tudo para ter esses seus lindos olhos verdes me olhando, mesmo que tivesse ódio neles. E se passaram os anos, eu te chamava pra sair comigo todo dia e cada dia você me respondia de um jeito mais humilhante que o outro, me chame se masoquista, mas as piores respostas eram quando você simplesmente revirava os olhos e saia andando. Eu gostava de ouvir a sua voz, mesmo que fosse para dizer que me odiava coisa que anos mais tarde descobri ser mentira. O momento mais humilhante foi no quinto ano depois dos NOMs, eu nunca vou esquecer aquelas palavras... Mas graças a elas eu cresci mudei, mudei por você Lily, se você não gostava de mim do jeito, eu me moldaria de um jeito que você iria gostar. A mudança não foi tanta, parei de azarar pessoas por uma simples diversão e bom meu segurei um pouco de bagunçar o meu cabelo para me exibir. Obvio que foi impossível de parar de bagunçar os meus cabelos, eu tentei mas não consegui, anos mais tarde descobri que você adorava quando eu bagunçava o meu cabelo kk. Ai um ano depois você aceitou sair comigo, depois de eu te puxar para uma sala vazia e te roubar um beijo, e que beijo. Fomos a hogsmead no mesmo dia, nos divertimos e você aceitou a namorar comigo. Naquele dia eu nao cabia em mim de tanta felicidade. A LILY EVANS, A MENINA QUE EU SEMPRE AMEI, ACEITOU NAMORAR COMIGO! Eu namorava a menina dos meus sonhos, eu a tinha em meus braços e descobri que ela me amava. Os marotos não aguentavam mais eu falando de você, eles me batiam todas as vezes que eu falava de seu sorriso e deus seus olhos, almofadinhas dizia que enquanto eu dormia e falava "eu te amo Lils, você é tão linda minha florzinha", mas não podemos confiar naquele cachorro pulguento ele disse que nunca ia faze aquela moto voar quando nossos pais deram para ele de aniversario kkkk. 2 anos depois agente se casou, mesmo em meio a guerra, e ainda com direito a lua de mel na França. E logo após nosso querido Harry nasceu e ele deu a sorte de se parecer com o pai, porem com os encantadores olhos da sua mã conhecendo você revirou os olhos nesse momento, é tantos anos te observando valeram a apena. O nosso pequeno Harry agora deve ter crescido e espero que ele seja, se já não for, o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinoria. Espero que você tenha o ensinado a voar direito, senão almofadinha deve cuidar disso. Enfim Lils, eu queria te lembrar que eu sempre vo lembra de cada eu te amo, de cada beijo e de cada momento em que passamos junto e obvio que de nosso pequeno Harry também. Queria ter passado mais tempo com você, queria poder te abraçar, te beijar e sussurrar que eu te amo no seu ouvido, exatamente do jeito que você gostava que eu fizesse quando começamos a namorar, pela ultima vez. Queria ter visto o Harry crescer e queria que ele tivesse irmãos, queria poder ter o ensinado a voar e queria ter visto ele jogando quadribol no time da Grifinória como já é tarde, não temos mais tempo. Ma quero que saiba que eu te amo minha ruivinha, você sempre foi a garota dos meus quero que você seja feliz e se case outra vez, um dia ainda vamos ficar juntos outra vez.<em>  
><em>Do seu eterno admirador,<em>  
><em>James Potter<em>  
><em>Ps: Harry se você estiver lendo isso depois que a sua mãe morrer, eu quero que saiba que eu te amo meu menino e espero que seja bom no quadribol, pelo menos mais isso tem que puxar pra mim neh? Kk você nem deve se lembrar de mim direito já que devo ter morrido quando você era pequeno ainda, mas você pelo menos sabe que seu pai sempre que amou, e sempre ira te amar, afinal você é o meu filho, e a sua mãe é a mulher dos meus sonhos.<em>

Ainda com lagrimas nos olhos Harry guardou a carta que seu pai havia escrito tempos a atras dentro dos bolsos internos de sua esse ano esta carta estava escondida na casa da sua tia, e ele nunca a carta foi parar lá? Um grande mistério, nunca ele ira saber. Tia Petúnia disse que a carta não veio junto a ele. Ele pensou em fazer a mesma carta para sua esposa, ai como era bom dizer isso! Mas o perigo não os ameaçava mais, na verdade não havia nenhum perigo agora. Era somente ele, Gina e seu pequeno James. Ah não ele estava se esquecendo de seu pequeno Alvo que ja estva a caminho. Ele simplesmente sorrio, afinal tudo havia valido a pena, um ano sem Gina, as mortes de alguns amigos e a perda de seus pais. Claro que a vida seria melhor se nada disso havia acontecido, mas aconteceu e valeu a pena. Agora Gina era sua esposa, eles tinham um filho e outro já estava a caminho. Afinal Voldemort não conseguiu destruir o amor. Harry não poderia estar mais feliz

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Fiz vocês chorarem?kkkkkkkkkkkkkk A ju e o math choraram qnd leram, eu escrevi ela durante um surto meu de romantismo em uma noite, escrevi ela no ipod, passei pro pc por e-mail, corrigi mtas coisas, adicionei e tirei tbm. Mereço reviews? Me digam se choraram, riram, acharam ridicula seilá. Façam uma autora feliz!-q kk

**Sobre vold: SEM PREVISÃO DE QND VAMOS CONTINUAR. PINCIPALMENTE EU (gaabs) ESTOU ESTUDANDO NUMA ESCOLA FUDIDA, NÃO TENHO TEMPO NEM PRA BRISA. JULIA ESTUDANDO EM COLEGIO DIFERENTE! NÃO POSSO MAIS ESCREVER DURANTE A AULA! Ai vc diz: ~le voz fininha~ escrevam de final de semana. Ai eu te digo: eu tbm tenho vida social!**

Eeeenfim, acho que é so, se não leu vold, leiam é legal,sem noção mais parada mais vamos voltar!

Acho que é só. Só não se esqueçam das minhas reviews! kkk

Kisses bitches!

Gaabs Black


End file.
